


Artful Scenes

by orphan_account



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, D/s, Face-Fucking, Flogging, Humiliation kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Rough Sex, because it is, honestly i don't even know what i've written, this all sounds VERY kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Coming up with scenes, it was an art form. Or at least, Greg thought it was, and Greg, he loved the arts.So when Alex had agreed to perform his latest scene idea, Greg was going to make sure it was going to be a painful masterpiece, nothing other than total perfection.Alex was expecting nothing less.





	Artful Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> kinda starts boring but i'm not going to be an irresponsible author and miss proper BDSM method and technique (that's aimed at you E.L. James) in favour of a better story. it's important to portray it properly, even if it is just FanFiction.
> 
> this has been saved under 'temp title' for ages and even now i hate it's current title so i'm open to suggestions.
> 
> hope you enjoy the rest.

The straps were quite an uncomfortable part of the scene Greg had planned, but then again, it wasn't too bad he thought. Alex and his never-ending appetite for pain wouldn't be too bothered by it all. Alex's arms were pinned above his head and Greg was working on strapping Alex's legs down. It was going to be quite an intense scene (and that worried Greg because Alex wouldn't deny him) and something that had been in the back of his mind for quite some time. The buzz of fulfilling a long held fantasy made Greg's hands shake slightly.

He started to rub the balm over Alex's chest, carefully massaging it in before twisting a nipple and listening for a sharp groan that echoed in the newly constructed playroom. It was preparation Alex would need. His hand slid further down, massaging Alex's thighs and he closed his eyes briefly, the repeated motions soothing his anticipation, allowing him to step firmly into his persona and assume control. He set the balm back on the shelf and picked up a bouncy ball. He placed it into Alex's hand before squeezing it hard until Alex closed his fist around it.

"Can you move far enough to drop it?" Alex wriggled his arm, chain rattling against the cool wood, leather biting into his wrist; it was just enough slip his hand over the edge and throw the ball. 

"Yes sir, I can."

"Drop it the moment it becomes too much. I'll be watching just in case but I swear, if you don't tell me if it becomes too much, there's going to be trouble." Alex's expressive eyes looked up at him, nothing but honesty in them.

"I promise sir, I'll tell you," Greg nodded, satisfied and a hard edge entered his eye. Taking back the ball and placing on a counter carefully, (Alex didn't need it yet) he flexed his hand. Holding the flogger, he nodded to Alex and raised his hand, bringing it down with a resounding _crack _that left an angry red mark in the centre of Alex's chest. Alex closed his eyes, arching against each evenly spaced hits as the pain morphed. The red-hot burning sensation lit a fire in his veins, trickling around his body until it reached his groin and everything was _fire _as arousement pooled rapidly. The fearsome hits were a marking that Alex liked. 

He _enjoyed _being owned.

Each strike added a new level, doubling the pain from other red lashes and Alex couldn't stop the small whimpers that escaped - it _hurt _and if felt so _good_. Most of the strikes were to his chest but Greg dared to go lower at points, letting the end of the flogger just catch his thigh and oh, the pain that slammed into him was some of the best he'd ever experienced. 

"Good boy Alex. You like it, hm? You _love _it when I hit you with the flogger." Greg said, voice cool and hard. He was Alex's _master._

"Yes, thank you sir," Alex moaned, head thrown back on cold wood. Greg trailed his left hand down Alex's leg, giving a sharp flick to Alex's balls as his hand rested. He restarted his rhythm and Alex breathed out heavily.

The pattern was welcome to Greg, his mind entirely focused on the landing of the flogger, where he was hitting and whether Alex was in any distress. Alex was half hard by the seventh hit and seeing him arch against the leather whip, whimpering made Greg groan a little bit, stirring up his own cock. He paused for a moment, touching himself, watching Alex squirm against the waves of pain Greg had gifted him. Alex's skin prickled under Greg's stare and he shuddered, hoping that Greg appreciated it. Greg dragged a nail down the middle of Alex's chest, turning dull throbs into white hot pain all over again, and Alex cried out, trying to move but instead, the cuffs bit in and Greg winced a bit thinking about the bruises Alex was going to have (but Alex and his wife had said it was okay, it was o_kay_).

"Alex Horne, the whore," he crooned.

After the eleventh hit, Alex was aching and he wanted, needed, to touch. He started to cry a bit, pleasure and pain overwhelming him until he felt himself losing his grip and drifting. Greg took it as a cue to stop, stroking Alex's forehead with a thumb, twisting a nipple like earlier. That pain paled in comparison to the livid marks and Greg was tempted to grab a cock ring for Alex. Still studying Alex's face, he waited for Alex to come down properly, still rolling Alex's nipple and digging his nail into it here and there. Alex blinked his way back into consciousness. 

"Naughty boy," Greg said lightly, an undercurrent of disapproval in his voice. "Not yet Alex, I'm not finished with you." 

"Sorry sir," Alex whispered, frustration leaking into his tone. Greg gave a sharp slap to one of the freshest marks, prompting a pained whine.

"Watch your tone Alex," he warned. "Remember who you're talking to."

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to, I'll behave-" 

Greg cut Alex off by placing his hand over Alex's mouth. He shook his head and stretched over, picking up the bouncy ball. He took his hand away.

"Are you okay?"

"Sir?"

"Do you need to stop? You're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine sir, don't stop now," Alex said, forgetting he was tied down. He tried to sit up too fast against his restraints and was pulled back down, leather cuffs and chains once again biting away at flesh. He groaned as his chest erupted in fire again. Greg studied Alex for a moment and nodded to himself.

"It's master from here on, understand Alex?"

"Understood Master," Alex nodded, tripping over his words in anticipation. Greg exhaled sharply and placed the ball in Alex's hand, watching until Alex wrapped his fingers around it tightly. He walked over to the board that Alex's head rested on, collapsing the panel of wood that had given Alex support. Greg pulled down his shorts, slapping Alex's cheek lightly and gesturing him to open his mouth.

Alex did so, trusting Greg and started to bob his head as much as he could, and Greg started up a slow rhythm. Alex did his best, tracing lines up the length of Greg's cock and licking over the slit which caused Greg to moan and push too far back, choking Alex a little. He upped the rhythm, pushing in a little deeper and faster, Alex's teeth occasionally catching. 

He pulled out, letting Alex immediately breathe in and touching himself in the meanwhile. Alex was halfway through inhaling when Greg pushed his way back in again and Alex was properly trying to fight against the leather restraints now, itching to try and use his hands. He kept the ball tightly in his fist throughout because he was enjoying the entire scene. Greg had no real pattern, sometimes going fast, sometimes going slower. Alex did his best, even when going lightheaded (and that was when Greg pulled out).

"Good boy, yes, like that," Greg encouraged when Alex hit a particularly sensitive spot with his tongue. "You're my bitch Alex. Should I take a picture of you strapped down, choking on my cock?" Alex made some kind of appreciative noise so Greg moved away again, leaving Alex to pant as he searched for his phone. Returning to Alex, he slid back in and focused on trying to take a clear picture. 

He set it down once he'd got one, leaking a little and so left Alex for a moment, ignoring the long strand of spit that Alex left. Clicking the headrest back into place, he stood at Alex's side again, waiting for Alex to catch his breath. In the meantime, he pulled at Alex's cock, making sure to keep a constant stream of stimulation. 

"Master?" Alex asked, trembling slightly but wanting to know how Greg was going to _use _him next.

"You're doing very well, despite your earlier hiccup as we'll call it." Greg fixed his gaze on Alex's face as Alex averted his eyes in shame. "I'm proud of you, even if you are an impatient slut," His tone was lighter, driving in an edge that he saw affect Alex if the red flush was anything to go by. "Now, I'm going to fuck you. Are you up for that?"

"Yes Master, I'm ready," 

Unbuckling Alex from the restraints, he gave a clear instruction;

"Kneel there, say nothing unless I speak to you or I'll give you a punishment that'll really hurt," Alex nodded, gritting his teeth against the pain that came with moving and knelt down.

Greg started to adjust the angle of the table, sloping it slightly so he could fuck Alex with ease (the table had cost a lot and he had no regrets); he beckoned Alex over, buckling his hands in first and then his ankles. He'd have to be quick or Alex would get hurt with the angle. He took a brief moment to take Alex's cock into his mouth, grazing the head with his teeth and Alex let out an involuntary groan. 

"Ready?"

"Yes Master,"

Greg thrust in, the angle of everything making it a little bit more difficult, but Alex seemed to be alright, only out a small gasp. Greg didn't wait too long for Alex to adjust, thrusting in a shallow but brutally pattern. He rotated his hips a bit, trying to find a spot Alex really responded to but the angle made it nearly impossible and Greg moaned against the feeling of it. 

He slapped Alex's chest hard and leaned in for a short kiss, biting down.

"You'll do anything for pain won't you? You're a fucking pain slut," Greg growled, ignoring the burning ache in his legs. "What ever would people say?"

He carried on throwing insults at Alex, trying for as much stimulation as he could because what was important was that Alex came so he could get him down off the table. He was breathing heavily now, unable to get any words out and so started pulling Alex's cock in rhythm with his thrusting and the string of noise from Alex let Greg know he was doing something that Alex _really _enjoyed. 

He changed his thrusting, pushing deeper and Alex was wriggling, fresh tears falling as Greg aggravated the red marks to mix the pain with the feeling of driving into Alex. Greg tried to take in every detail possible so he could think about it later.

Alex spasmed slightly, trying to make a small motion that was stopped by cuffs.

"You're close?" 

"Yes Master," Alex moaned, head lolling around on the wooden boards.

Greg went quiet, the silence was sometimes penetrated by Greg's heavy breathing and Alex's moans, and was a _buzz_. 

"Alright Alex, you can finish now. Come for me you dirty boy,"

It took Alex a moment and one more deep thrust but he soon came, partly in Greg's hand and some over himself after Greg let go of his cock, watching. He continued thrusting, and Alex involuntarily jerked up, causing Greg to let out a low growl and also finished soon after, filling Alex. 

He rested his head on Alex's shoulder for a moment, sweat cooling on the two of them and rapidly becoming a mess of stickiness. He pulled back, ignoring the low whine and just watched Alex for a moment. Alex was completely lost in his own world of adrenaline and euphoria and Greg was _proud _that he was the one who could give Alex that. 

Finally moving, he unbuckled Alex from the restraints for the final time, holding Alex upright he gently led him over to the sofa in the playroom. He smiled at the small, incoherent mumble Alex gave and grabbed the towel and jumper he'd left there earlier. He wiped himself and Alex down and rubbed a salve around Alex's wrists and chest (Greg didn't feel all that bad looking at his handiwork now but Alex was going to feel it for weeks). Setting the salve down, he guided Alex into the soft jumper, making sure Alex wasn't too hurt.

He'd have to make a strong cup of tea for Alex in a bit, but Alex was always clingy after sex (and so was he admittedly) and he had to keep an eye out. He settled Alex into his chest, pressing an absent minded kiss to the crown of Alex's head, rubbing soothing patterns.

He'd make the tea soon but until Alex was coherent enough to be alone, he was perfectly content to sit with his boy; plus, Alex was going to be extremely sore and hurting after he came around so Greg couldn't leave him alone. Alex shifted a bit, tucking his head into Greg's neck.

"Mm. Well done Alex," He murmured. He paused for a moment. "I love you."

Alex had to wear long sleeved cotton shirts for the next two weeks. It was worth it though

**Author's Note:**

> apparently greg and alex snogged after they lost the baftas and they didn't air that clip. i feel robbed, i would've paid a lot to watch and laugh at it 
> 
> we were all ROBBED. but greg and alex were very sweet on the horne section's podcast a few weeks back so i suppose that'll do. (it won't.)
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
